Ordained
The Ordained is a higher order of priests in the Church of the Five. After studying and working at a church as acolytes for a period of time, and undergoing both physical, spiritual and academic tests, they eventually forge and fill out their pentagram. This is a process often referred to as “gaining their colors”. When an acolyte has gained their colors, they will stand in judgement of the Five, in a holy ritual that often includes several hopeful acolytes and priests. After the ritual is complete an acolyte may feel the blessing of the gods enter their being. If an acolyte can prove that they have been blessed by performing a minor miracle, they gain the status of Ordained. An acolyte that has not been blessed still gain the status of Priest. Priests may stand in judgement once every five years, to attempt to receive the blessing and become Ordained. Only a small amount of priests and acolytes ever become Ordained, less than one out of every ten. Statistics * Hit Die: d8 * Alignment: Any * Abilities: The Ordained uses Wisdom for spellcasting. * Spells per day: As Wizard (Core Rules). * Spell Progression: As Wizard (Core Rules). * Spell list: Miracles of the Five. * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple weapons and favored weapon of aligned deity. * Armor Proficiencies: Light and medium armor and shields (not tower shields). * The Ordained casts spells as a Wizard (memorization) * Skill points at 1st Level: 4 + Int modifier * Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier Progression Table Special Features At first level, an Ordained knows all 0th and 1st level Miracles of the Five. When levelling up, the Ordained may choose 2 new miracles known. An Ordained can learn new miracles from scrolls, scriptures or other Ordained. Channel Energy As per the core rulebook. Domain An Ordained is granted one domain at first level and can choose among the following domains, depending on which god they align most strongly with: * Moradin: ''' Artifice or Protection domain. * '''Yondalla: Community or Healing domain. * Wee Jas: Glory or Repose domain. * Kord: Liberation or Strength domain. * Heironeous: Nobility or War domain. Second Domain Upon reaching level 10, the Ordained is granted a second domain from the list of domains available. The Ordained is also granted a second domain spell slot. Blessing When an Ordained has passed the trials and been seen as worthy in the eyes of the Five, they recieve a blessing. This blessing reflects the god which they align most strongly with. At first level the ordained chooses her first blessing. Then she gains her second blessing at level 4. Every 4 levels beyond that she will receive a new blessing. You may choose several blessings from the same god. Moradin: Blessing of the Craft - When receiving this blessing, the ordained undergoes a rigorous task of creating an item in the name and image of the gods. This item will work as a holy symbol, but it also carries the blessings of Moradin. Should she choose to create a weapon, the weapon will have a +1 enhancement bonus, and this bonus will increase again at levels 8, 12, 16 and finally +5 at level 20. Should she choose an armor or shield, she will gain a +1 enhancement bonus to armor, and this enhancement bonus will increase at levels 8, 12, 16 and finally +5 at level 20. These are the normal items that ordained choose to make, should an ordained choose to make a different item, confer with the DM for guidelines and agreement. Blessing of Tenacity - Permanent +2 Con. Blessing of the Saint - 1 extra divine buff slot. Yondalla: Blessing of the Lifegiver - Increase channel healing die to d8. Blessing of Protection - 30ft aura, +2 divine bonus to all saves. Blessing of the Feast - Ability to cast Heroes Feast when recovering spells after rest. Wee Jas: Blessing of the Slayer - Increase undead harming channel die to d8. Blessing of the Beacon - Permanent +2 Cha. Blessing of the Shadow - Permanent Death Ward, as Core Rulebook. Kord: Blessing of Strength - Permanent +2 Str. Blessing of Skill - Weapon Specialization feat. Blessing of Grit - +1hp/level +1 bonus feat. Heironeous: Blessing of the Ages - +2 Wis. Blessing of the Vestment - DR 5/evil Blessing of the Judge - Judgement of the Heavens 1/day per 5 ordained levels. As the Devoted of Heironeous smite ability. Blessing of the Chosen At 20th level an Ordained is considerd to be a chosen of the five. He has spent enourmus efforts fighting for their dogmas and are thus granted reward fitted only for the few. The Ordained can select 3 blessings upon reaching level 20. He can select some of the same blessings he has already chosen before if he wish. But they only stack once. Category:Classes